Second Chances
by tremblingbones
Summary: I need to move on from you. And I can't do that with you here," she said. "But what if I don't want you to move on?" Danny/OC. Sorry for the cliche title. RATED T, SUBJECT TO CHANGE?
1. In Which Danny Wishes to Get Drunk

**AN**: This is what is probably going to be my sad attempt at a Danny/OC fic. First time writing one for CSI: NY, so be gentle. Just a heads up, it's not really going to focus around the crime solving, considering I don't really want to delve into it. And sorry the first chapter is so short!

Today was not Danny Messer's day. Everything had gone wrong since he woke up. He was rudely awakened from his slumber at five in the morning, had to process the scene, bust his ass processing the evidence found, only to have to repeat as he was called in for another DB pertaining to the case, had the pleasure of picking up the perp, only to have him run. Now he was just waiting to wrap up this case and go get wasted.

"Why did you kill Georgia Polensky, Mr. Jameson?" he asked firmly.

Richard Jameson, the man in question, looked away. "The bitch was cheating on me. I had to teach her who was in charge."

Danny could feel the veins on his head throbbing. "So let me get this straight. You were cheating on _her_, and yes we have evidence of you and your little girlfriend together, but when she cheats on you it's a whole different story?"

Richard nodded curtly, "That sounds about right."

Danny's lip curled into a snarl. "Men like you sicken me. Book him."

There was no sorrow on Richard Jameson's face as the officer slapped the handcuffs around his wrists, no remorse.

Danny ran his hand over his face, dragging out a heavy sigh. Walking out of the interrogation room, he crashed straight into somebody.

"Whoa, Danny!" a woman's voice exclaimed.

"What, Montana?" his voice was full of pent up irritation.

"Nothing.. just, are you okay?" Lindsay asked carefully.

"No, I'm not okay. Things have gone all wrong all day and now I'm just looking to go get drunk and forget about the whole thing." Danny said, heading to the locker room to gather his things.

Lindsay walked along side him, "Maybe I can join you. I've had a pretty shit day myself."

Danny resisted the urge to sigh, "Knock yourself out, Montana."


	2. In Which Hearts are Broken

Tegan turned the key in the hole and pushed her way into her apartment. Well, it wasn't just hers anymore. She now shared it with her boyfriend of two years, a certain Danny Messer. He had been called out early in the morning and had yet to come back, so she figured he would be having a late night.

Since he wasn't home yet she planned on doing nothing else for the night, so she headed over to their room to change into more comfortable clothes. Just as she was about to exchange her blouse for a tank top, she heard the front door open. Assuming it was Danny, she started to the door to greet him. Imagine her surprise when he tumbles into their room, his arms wrapped around another woman as they, quite possibly, ate each other's faces.

Tegan could feel her jaw drop. What the fuck was going on? Why would Danny cheat on her after _two_ years? She snorted inwardly, if he was going to cheat he could've just done it in the beginning. Maybe then she wouldn't have cared as much.

Yeah, right. She still would've cared. Their relationship was the best thing that happened to her, and look where it's at now.

Quickly slipping out of the room before the two noticed her, she practically ran through the front door, slamming it on her way out.

Lindsay looked up from Danny, "Did you hear something?"

Danny looked around the room and shrugged it off. "Probably one of the neighbors. Nothing to worry about," he mumbled into her neck.

"Oh, Danny..." she giggled.

Meanwhile, Tegan stood outside the front door to their apartment trying to calm herself down. She could not let herself drive in rage, who knows what would happen. She would deal with this whole thing maturely because she was a grown woman, and she'd be damned if she let some guy ruin that for her. Walking down the stairs to the garage, she saw his car. She was above keying an ex's car, so above.  
….Who was she kidding. The hell she was! After thoroughly carving "CHEATERS NEVER WIN" onto the driver's door, she hopped in her car and sped away to seek comfort in someone she knew would always be there: Aiden Burns.

Reaching her best friend's house, she stormed up the steps and furiously (and repeatedly) rang the doorbell. Aiden appeared in the doorway with Don Flack behind her. Tegan marched straight in, firing off on the way.

"Who the hell does he think he is? I stay with him, I helped him through everything, I love him, and how does he repay me? By crashing into our room with some whore!" she screamed, not even bothering to sit down. She was beyond mad, there was no way she could sit.

Aiden paused her best friend in her ranting by holding her by her shoulders. "Hold up, chica. Say that again."

"Danny. Cheated. On. Me." Tegan gritted, her fists clenching and unclenching.

Don watched awkwardly from the doorway, but he couldn't help the surge of anger that coursed its way through him. Tegan was like a little sister to him. And no one hurts family. Not even his best friend.

Aiden's eyes lit up, fueled by the anger of her friend's pain. "He did _what_?! Did you happen to see who it was?"

Tegan laughed bitterly. "I was too busy being in shock. Bitch was brunette though, with curls from what I saw." She rolled her eyes. "And all the times I curl _my_ hair he tells me he likes it straight."

Aiden sat her on the couch, her arms around her in comfort. They sat there for a while, waiting for her to cool off. After the initial rage wore off, Tegan broke down.

She cried into Aiden's shoulder, "What did I do wrong? Why did he have to cheat?"

Aiden's heart just about broke as she watched her best friend, her sister, cry and become vulnerable. She was a strong woman, and to be brought down like this made her realize how crazy in love she was with Danny.

"I-I-I was going to tell him something when he got home. I'm pregnant, Aid. And it's his." she sobbed, her arms curling around her stomach.

Aiden saw red. Handing Tegan to Don, she made her way to her car. Danny Messer was going to get the ass kicking of his life.

She stormed her way up the stairs, not having the patience for the elevator, and pounded on the door.

Lindsay moaned as Danny did something incredible with his tongue. She looked up as she heard some knocking sounds. "Aren't you gonna get that baby?"

Danny rocked his hips against her, "No, whoever it is can wait."

Aiden, apparently, did not like waiting. Pulling a bobby pin from her hair, she began to pick the lock. "Knew I should've swiped the key from her.." she mumbled to herself. With a final 'click' she pushed the door open and stomped towards the room where she tore the door open.

Danny and Lindsay gasped as they desperately tried to cover themselves.

"Aiden! What the hell are you doin' here?" he asked, trying to hide Lindsay with his body.

"What the hell I'm doin' here? What the hell **she** doin' here!" she spat, pointing her finger at Lindsay.

"Don't talk to her like that Aid," Danny snapped.

"Oh honey, I'll talk to her anyway I want. This who Mac replaced me with? I'm disappointed." she sniped.

"Back off, Aiden. I'm serious." he ground out.

"You tell me to back off, when you're the one who broke my best friend's heart?" she screamed, not wanting to put up with his bullshit any more. Why the hell was he defending Lindsay, when he supposedly loved Tegan?

There was a pregnant pause. "What....?" Danny was speechless.

"Yeah, nice goin' Dan-o. How do you feel now that you've officially ruined the best relationship you ever had?" Aiden asked. You could just hear the sarcasm oozing out.

"How did she even find out? How did you find out?" he asked, not knowing quite what to say.

"Oh, I don't know Messer. Maybe because she was here when you and cowgirl over there tumbled your way on in? And maybe because she's practically my sister, and drove all the way to my house where she's currently crying her heart out? I don't know Danny, I really don't know." Aiden paused. "But what I do know is that I don't know you any more. Tegan sure as hell don't know you any more. Stay the hell away from her, ya hear me? You've done enough."

After making sure she got that stuck in his head, she walked out. And when she walked out, she walked out of his life. Her and Tegan both.

Danny was torn. What the hell was he thinking? This was _Montana_. She was in no way Tegan. Why didn't he just come home?

Lindsay looked at him with wide eyes. "Danny?"

He didn't look at her. "I think you should leave now."

"Danny-" she started.

"NOW, Monroe."

She silently got up and collected her belongings before slipping out of the room. He hadn't called her by her last name in a long time...


End file.
